


Nerevarine Kiara

by TaylorElizabeth



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, The Elder Scrolls - Fandom
Genre: @couriercalypso, Gen, I'm porting this from my tumblr, Sort of a One-shot, Whenever I finish the game, may expand later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorElizabeth/pseuds/TaylorElizabeth
Summary: Morrowind's greatest warrior has one weakness: her own mind. Where does Kiara end and Nerevar begin?





	Nerevarine Kiara

"I am not Nerevar."

 

In the beginning, it was said with an incredulous laugh. The notion that a young battlemage thief was a reincarnated legendary hero was completely insane, and the only reaction she had was to laugh. In her dreams she remembered the glorious battles led by lord nerevar as vividly as if she were there, but she assured herself it was a byproduct of her studies: just an overactive imagination displaying the tales she read about. Nothing more. If Caius asked her to, she would play the part of nerevar. But she is not Nerevar.

 

And at the end, nearing the battle with Dagoth Ur, her line remained the same.

 

"I am not Nerevar."

 

There she sat in the corner of her room, with her head in her knees, crying. She wore enchanted ebony armor, and her enchanted waraxe lay beside her. At this point she could take on anything, even Dagoth Ur himself. But now, instead simple cliffracers tearing her apart, it was now her mind tearing her apart.

 

"I am not Nerevar," she muttered again, shutting her eyes as if in pain. It was no longer just dreams of nerevar's battles. But in waking day she would recall simple moments and feelings from eras ago. She remembered Sotha Sil teaching her a lesson, and smiling with Voryn Dagoth. Intimate conversations with Almalexia, and helping Vivec compose a poem. These moments were not found in textbooks. And now came the problem that she could not distinguish between her own memory from yesterday, or Nerevar's memory from eons past. At this point she was begging with the universe, to let her remain as her own person rather than morph into a man out of his time. She had to draw the line between Kiara and Nerevar. But it was painfully hard to sift through the memories and hand sort each and every one of them by who actually owned the memory. But she had to. And this was why she still repeated the phrase, "I am not Nerevar." She looked at her moon-and-star signet, which was painted silver by Kiara, in a spur-of-the-moment thing. An ancient symbol of Nerevar, altered by the hand that now holds it. This wasn't the same ring as the ring used during the time of the Chimer. Just as how the ring-wearer wasn't the same person. "I am not Nerevar." Her cries began to subdue, her breaths became easier. At last, she sighed, "I am Nerevarine."


End file.
